


Done It A Hundred Times

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shot of Reagan and Amy "Breaking and Entering"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done It A Hundred Times

“Reagan, are you sure we should be doing this?” Amy asked her girlfriend, who was already climbing over the chain link gate in front of them.

She wasn’t exactly complaining. The view of her girlfriend’s ass from where she was definitely gave an upside to breaking and entering.

“What’s the matter Shrimp Girl? You scared?” Reagan teased as she straddled the gate, looking down at Amy.

Amy sighed. “Well for one, I have no idea what we’re breaking into.”

Reagan let out a giggle which Amy found adorable. “Don’t worry babe, I’ve done this a hundred times. Plus, it’s not a surprise if you know what it is.” She laughed down at her. “Come on.”

Amy huffed out a breath and reluctantly started climbing. When she reached the top, Reagan was waiting for her, a huge grin on her face.

“Glad you decided to join me.” She laughed before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. “You ready?”

Amy nodded, still recovering from the feel of Reagan’s lips on hers. They had been dating for months now, but every kiss still made her weak.

They jumped down from the gate, Reagan taking Amy by the hand and leading her around the corner.

Amy was breath taken. They were in a private swimming pool which was lit up by lights under the water, and fairy lights all around the walls.

“What do you think?” Reagan’s voice shook her from her daze as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her close.

“This is amazing.”

Reagan smiled. “I’m glad you think so. Come on.” She let go of Amy’s waist and turned to pull off her tank top.

“Reagan! What are you doing?” Amy asked.

“I’m going swimming.” She laughed. “Duh.” She pulled off her shorts until she was just in her underwear and dove in.

When she resurfaced, she smirked at her girlfriend. “You coming in Shrimp Girl?”

Normally, Amy would have refused, but without a word, she pulled her shirt over her head feeling her girlfriend’s eyes on her bare skin. Smirking at the attention, she pulled her jeans down and jumped in.

The water was warm against her bare skin as she slid through the water. She came up for air next to Reagan, who pulled her closer to her body and set a kiss on her lips. Amy noticed how Reagan’s fingers lingered on her hips and grinned into her girlfriend’s lips.

She pulled away slowly, before bringing a hand up and completely soaking Reagan with water. Seeing her shocked expression, Amy swam away laughing to herself.

“Oh Shrimps,” Reagan laughed, “It’s on!.”


End file.
